


The Wounded Wolf

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Danger, Evil Character Death, Evil Characters (Argents), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fear, Justice, Love, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Love, Mates, Mating, Omega Werewolf Derek Hale, Recovery, Shock, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Alpha werewolf Stiles and his pack find a wounded omega werewolf in the woods. A wolf who is fleeing from danger.





	The Wounded Wolf

The werewolf was weak and tired. He had come a long way, and the bullet in his side was hurting him. He entered the woods and caught the scent of other werewolves ahead. Then he collapsed under a tree.

Stiles was in his study at the pack house when there was a knock on the door.  
"May I come in, Stiles?", a voice asked. "It's kind of important".  
"Come in, Jackson", Stiles replied. "What is it".  
"The pack was out on a run, and deep back in the woods we found a feral omega werewolf", Jackson said. "He's been shot, and he won't let us come near him".  
"I thought that I sensed a strange werewolf nearby", Stiles replied. "Let's go. I may be able to help him".

The pack was standing in a circle around the large black werewolf. Anytime that someone tried to come near him, he showed his fangs and growled.  
Stiles and Jackson walked up to the circle.  
"He won't let us come close to him, Stiles", Scott said. "And he's been hurt".  
Stiles walked up to the wolf, and he backed away and growled.  
"Quiet, boy", Stiles said softly. "I won't hurt you".  
The wolf continued to growl and looked at Stiles with his big golden eyes.  
Stiles eyes shifted to crimson red and the wolf laid down on his haunches and whimpered. Stiles approached the frightened wolf slowly and ruffled the fur on the top of his head. The wolf licked Stiles' hand.  
"We can take him to Deaton now", Stiles said. "He will let me help him".  
Stiles put his hand on the feral wolf's head and he and the other pack members carried him to Deaton's clinic.

 

Deaton removed the silver bullet from the werewolf.  
"It wasn't meant to kill him, only to weaken him", Stiles said. "If they had meant to kill him, they would have used a wolfsbane bullet".  
"Who would do such a horrible thing?", Erica asked.  
Stiles set his jaw and looked grim.  
"I don't know yet", he said. "But when I find out, I will make them pay for it".  
They took the wolf home to the pack house.

The wolf wouldn't let anyone except Stiles come close to him. Stiles took him into his study and closed the door. Stiles talked to the wolf quietly and calmly. In a half hour they returned to the living room. The wolf followed Stiles and stayed close to his side. Stiles sat down in his chair and the wolf sat on the floor next to him. He placed his muzzle on Stiles' knee and looked up at him as Stiles rubbed his head.  
"He's not ready to shift into a human yet", Stiles said. "He's still traumatized and somewhat fearful. Someone really hurt him, and probably tried to kill him. We need to give him some time to adjust".  
They had dinner, and Stiles fed the wolf some steak and milk. The wolf licked Stiles hand and gave him a grateful look.  
After dinner, the wolf followed Stiles upstairs. Stiles stripped down to his shorts. The wolf looked up at him expectantly.  
"Do you want me to make a bed of blankets on the floor for you, buddy?", Stiles asked.  
The wolf shook his head no.  
"Then do you want to sleep on the bed with me?", Stiles asked.  
The wolf nodded his head yes.  
Stiles got into bed.  
"Okay, buddy", he said. "Jump up here".  
The wolf jumped up onto Stiles' bed and laid down by his side. Stiles ruffled the fur on the wolf's head, and the wolf purred in appreciation. Then Stiles pulled up the covers and they both fell asleep.

The next morning when Stiles awoke, the werewolf had shifted in his sleep into a handsome young man.  
"I'm Derek Hale", the young man said.  
"I'm Stiles Stilinski", Stiles replied. "Who did this to you?"  
"The Argents", Derek said.  
"The Argents!" Stiles exclaimed. "Are those monsters still killing werewolves? I thought that they had all been eliminated".  
"I wish that they had been", Derek replied. He paused for a moment. "They killed my family", he said quietly.  
Stiles held Derek's hand.  
"Tell me about it", he said.  
"We were a small pack", Derek said. "Basically just my family. We lived in the woods in the mountains of Colorado. We were at peace with our neighbors. Then one day, about a month ago, the Argents showed up. Gerard, his daughter Kate, and his daughter-in-law Victoria. They planned to kill my entire family. I'm an architect, and I was away on business the night that it happened. I came home the next day and found our house in smoking ruins. It had been burned down. I found the bodies of my parents and my sisters. My Uncle Peter was still alive, but badly injured. He told me that he had been having an affair with Kate Argent. She used him to gain access to the house. Then the Argents took all of my family prisoner, tied them up with wolfsbane ropes, and burned the house down over their heads. After he told me the story, Uncle Peter died in my arms. I didn't stay around to be killed myself. I got into my Camaro and drove west. But the Argents had seen me drive away and followed me. When I got to California they forced me off the road. Gerard shot me with a silver bullet. I fell to the ground. They approached me with their guns. I could smell the wolfsbane bullets. Before they could kill me, I struggled to my feet, shifted, and ran. They followed me, but I outran them. I was losing my strength the longer that I ran. When I got to this preserve, I could sense the werewolves here. But before I could go on any further, I passed out. When I woke up, your pack was standing around me. I panicked and wouldn't let them touch me. Until their alpha showed up". He smiled at Stiles. "And that's my story", he said.  
Stiles opened his arms.  
"Come here, baby", he said.  
Derek crawled into Stiles' arms and began to cry quietly.  
"It's going to be alright", Stiles said. "I'm going to find the Argents and bring them to justice. I promise".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied. "Thank you".  
Derek looked at Stiles.  
"I sense that you are a strong alpha werewolf", he said. "But I also sense magic flowing from you".  
"Your senses are correct", Stiles replied. "I am the Alpha of all Alphas. My eyes are crimson red and my fur is snow white. And I am also the Great Mage, the most powerful mage in the world".

Stiles got some spare clothing that would fit Derek from Boyd. Then they got dressed and went down to breakfast. Stiles introduced Derek to the pack, and Derek told them his story. The pack were angry with the Argents and told Derek that they would help Stiles bring them to justice.  
"Derek is still in great danger from the Argents", Stiles said. "We must make sure that he will be safe, and that the Argents will no longer be a threat to anyone ever again. I'm inviting Derek to join the pack. Do all of you agree?"  
The pack agreed and each of them hugged Derek and welcomed him into the pack.

After breakfast Stiles and Derek shifted into their wolves and went for a run. Stiles admired Derek's black wolf with golden eyes. And Derek admired Stiles' snow white wolf with deep crimson eyes. After they ran together, they shifted back into their human forms and sat on the side of a hill looking down to a small lake. They held hands.  
"You're the most beautiful man that I've ever seen", Derek said. "And you're the most beautiful werewolf that I've ever seen as well".  
"And you're the most handsome man that I've ever seen", Stiles replied. "And you're the most handsome werewolf that I've ever seen as well".  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
They kissed and held each other close.

That night they stripped and went to bed, holding each other close.  
"I feel the strong sense of mate with you, Derek", Stiles said.  
"I feel the strong sense of mate with you too, Stiles", Derek replied.  
They kissed. Both of their long thick hard cocks were standing up red and throbbing against their stomachs. They took turns licking and sucking each other's big cocks and large balls. Then Stiles lubed Derek's tight little hole and his own long hard cock. Derek laid on his back, and Stiles slipped his long hard cock into Derek's sweet tight warmth. They both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Then Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Derek's prostate and Derek moaned in ecstasy. Then Derek came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock and Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out, then he and Derek held each other, kissed, and murmured words of love to each other.  
After they had rested, Derek lubed Stiles' tight little pink hole and his own big thick hard cock. Then he fucked Stiles until they both moaned in ecstasy and came.  
Once again they rested. Then Derek looked deeply into Stiles' eyes.  
"We need to perform the mating ritual, my love", he said. "You need to knot me and we need to exchange mating bites".  
"Yes, baby", Stiles replied.  
"How do you want me?", Derek asked.  
"It would be easier for you if you ride me", Stiles replied.  
Stiles sat with his back to the headboard. He lubed Derek's little tight hole, then he lubed his long hard cock. Derek sat facing him, then raised himself and inserted the tip of Stiles' cock into his hole. Then he lowered himself down inch by inch until Stiles bottomed out in Derek's tight little hole. They both moaned with pleasure. Then Derek raised himself up and down and rode Stiles' long thick hard cock. Derek aimed Stiles' cock so that it rubbed against his prostate, and they both threw their heads back in overwhelming ecstasy. Derek felt Stiles' knot forming at the base of his cock. He raised himself up, then sat down hard. Stiles' enormous knot breached Derek's little hole, and they both moaned again. Then their fangs came out and they each leaned forward and bit each other on the left shoulder. Derek rubbed Stiles' knot against his prostate, and he came, shooting streams of his thick hot come all over Stiles' chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' hard cock and knot, and Stiles came, shooting fountains of his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek. They kissed and held each other until Stiles knot went down. Then Derek pulled off of Stiles and laid down beside him.  
They hugged and kissed over and over, murmuring endearments to each other.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close all night.

A few days later, Stiles received a phone call. "We found your car, Derek", he said. "We're having it towed to a garage in Beacon Hills".  
Soon after that, Scott drove them into town to pick up the Camaro. The car had suffered only minor damage to the body and engine, and it was in good running order again. When Derek saw it, he wiped tears from his eyes.  
"It was a gift from my parents on my sixteenth birthday", he said. "Now it's all I that I have left to remember them by".  
Stiles hugged Derek and kissed him. Then they drove back to the pack house in the Camaro.

A hundred miles away, a man and a woman were sitting in a booth in a rundown diner. A second woman joined them.  
"I found him, Gerard", she said. "I checked the car impound in Sacramento. The car was shipped to a town called Beacon Hills. I checked the garage there. It was picked up by Derek Hale and a man named Stiles Stilinski. And I have Stilinski's address".  
"Good work, Victoria", Gerard Argent replied. "Now we can finish the job".  
"Remember", the first woman said. "The kill is mine".  
Alright, Kate", Gerard replied. "The kill is yours".

At that moment in the pack house, Stiles stood up from the sofa. His eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange. He stood very still for a moment. Then his eyes shifted back to amber gold. Derek stood up and grasped Stiles' hand.  
"What's wrong, darling?", he asked.  
"I just had a vision, sweetheart", Stiles replied. "I need to call an emergency pack meeting".

The pack were all gathered in the living room of the pack house. Scott and Isaac, Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, Malia and Kira, Brett and Ethan, and Lori and Aiden were all there. Stiles put his arm around Derek's waist and spoke.  
"I just had a vision", he said. "The Argents have tracked Derek down through the car repair shop. They know where he is, and they are on the way here to kill him and to kill the rest of us. But they won't succeed. Because I have a plan".

That evening, right after sunset, the Argents approached the pack house. In the twilight they could see the lights in the rooms through the windows. They walked stealthily across the lawn with their guns drawn. Then suddenly, they were stopped in their tracks. A bright light shown down on them. They tried to turn and run, but found that they were rooted to the ground and couldn't move. Then, the entire pack of werewolves appeared out of thin air and surrounded them. Stiles and Derek also appeared out of thin air and confronted them. The Argents tried to shoot their wolfsbane bullets, but their guns wouldn't work.  
"It's no use trying to fire your guns", Stiles said calmly. "I've incapacitated them. Also, they're turning red hot and melting".  
The Argents screamed and dropped their guns, which then melted into puddles of useless metal.  
"Who are you? And what are you?", Gerard Argent growled.  
"My name is Stiles Stilinski", Stiles replied. "And I am a very powerful alpha werewolf. I am also a very powerful mage. I am not going to allow you to kill my mate Derek. And I am not going to allow you to kill my pack".  
"What are you going to do to us?", Gerard asked angrily.  
Stiles looked at him with a steely gaze.  
"I'm going to exact justice for all of the werewolves that you have murdered", Stiles said coldly. "And for the murder of Derek's family".  
He turned to Derek.  
"They killed your family with fire", he said. "Should they suffer the same fate as punishment for their murders?"  
"Yes", Derek replied. "That would be justice".  
"I shall kill you with fire", Stiles told the Argents. "But I shall be merciful. I will put you to sleep first. It will take only a few seconds, and you will feel nothing".  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange. He looked at the Argents. They fell asleep. Then he started a small flame inside each of them, which quickly grew into a bonfire. In a few seconds Gerard, Kate, and Victoria were reduced to three piles of ashes. Then Stiles opened a chasm in the ground and sent the ashes into the molten center of the earth.  
"Never shall you exist again", he said.  
Then his eyes shifted back to amber gold.

From then on there was peace and security at the Stilinski pack house. The pack lived happily with their mates. Stiles and Derek lived long, full, and happy lives with each other. Stiles watched over his mate, and never forgot the wounded wolf. And Derek never forgot the wonderful alpha who saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
